


Uncle Alphard

by asumiko



Series: These Charming Boys [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Sirius Black, Cheating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Ephebophilia, Homophobic Language, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Name-Calling, Netorare, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asumiko/pseuds/asumiko
Summary: In the summer between fifth and sixth year, word has gotten back to Mrs and Mr Black that their eldest son is queer. They promptly disown him.Wondering whether he can really depend on the Potters’ generosity until he graduates, Sirius receives an owl from a mysterious Alphard Black, who has apparently also been burnt off the family tapestry for the same reason.When he’s invited over for a visit, what will Uncle Alphard have to offer young Sirius?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in the same universe as A Cheating Odyssey, but can easily be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> This is kind of fanfiction of fanfiction, since so many of you keep mentioning Uncle Alphard.  
Homophobic language will feature heavily as part of their play. Please do not read this fic if underage fantasy is unpleasant for you.  
All you need to know is that Remus and Sirius have started dating a few months ago, and that James and Sirius have been fucking like bunnies behind everyone’s back.  
Remus is blissfully unaware of the cheating and it is not a plot point in the story. James is aware of everything and strongly encourages it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters depicted in this story. Title is from Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

A few months after Remus and Sirius started dating, right before the end of fifth year, the pureblood received a howler from his parents. Some distant relative from Slytherin had told them that their eldest son was living a life of homosexual sin. They kindly informed him that he'd been disowned, and that they had burnt all of his belongings back home. He was banned from ever setting foot in Grimmauld Place. 

For a few days, Sirius was visibly upset. He sought comfort in both Remus and James, and kept telling himself that he didn't care, but he did, and the loss of his family needed to be processed through the various stages of grieving. After the Potters sent him an owl saying they'd adopt him and look after him just like James until he could stand on his own two feet, he cried in relief amongst many cuddles and kisses from his boyfriend and his best friend. 

It was almost summer break, and Sirius was getting ready to leave Hogwarts to stay with the Potters. For the first time, he wouldn't just be visiting or intruding, but he'd be going home. He had finally started seeing his family's hatred towards him as a blessing. His brother Regulus had stopped talking to him, even though they'd been close as children, but he didn't seem disgusted. He just looked like the most miserable boy on earth. Sirius hoped that one day he'd escape too. 

At breakfast, Sirius received yet another letter. The last two had been quite life-changing, and he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for any more news. Remus and Peter had quickly eaten their breakfast to go finish a last-minute piece of coursework for Herbology, so only James was reading over the contents of the letter with him.

**Dear Sirius, **

**I sincerely doubt that Walburga has ever mentioned me, but I am your uncle from you mother's side, Alphard Black. Although you don't know who I am, I keep detailed tabs on all members of the Black Family, as none of us should ever be trusted. I've heard through the grapevine about your recent disinheritance. I'm saddened to see that history has once again repeated itself, as I was burnt off the family tapestry for much the same reason. **

**I am also aware that your best friend's family is in the process of signing adoption papers for your custody. As they've been looking after you for quite some time now, I find this solution appropriate, and therefore feel no need to intervene. **

**I am writing to you mainly because I would like to meet you. The concept of family might be very warped in your mind, as it certainly is in mine, but I would like to have a rapport with you, and assist you in your journey into adulthood as best as I may. **

**At your earliest convenience, I would like to invite you to my home in Sussex, perhaps for a few nights, so that we may get acquainted with each other. **

**Please let me know if you find the idea pleasing, and if there is anything I can help you with. Anything at all. **

**Affectionately,**

**Al **

**P.S. I have seen your picture in the Daily Prophet from when your team won last year's quidditch tournament, and I am pleased to see that you've grown up into a handsome young man (with barely any resemblance to that boor Orion). If I could give a piece of advice to my younger self, I'd tell him to leave shame behind and swiftly start my search for a chosen family. If you decide not to write back because you want to leave all Blacks behind, I wish you luck and hope that you may be surrounded by people who love you. **

"He wants to fuck you," James dead-panned, resting his head over Sirius's shoulder.

"Huh? Where the hell are you getting that from?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's obvious, Siri. He said he's a shirtlifter too, and he wants a _rapport_ with you", he explained, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're sick. He's my actual uncle, my mother's brother! He just wants to meet me since my family have been homophobic pieces of shite towards both of us. Not everyone is as depraved as you, you know?"

"'Course they are. Look at the post scriptum. He obviously jerked off to pictures of fifteen-year-old you, the dirty pervert." Sirius was mostly bewildered by James's accusations. "So, what are you gonna do? Would you wanna?"

"I don't even know what he looks like!"

"Ah, so if he was a hot daddy you'd be game?"

"James!" Sirius was blushing from head to toe. James wished he could put his hands to his chest to feel the heat emanating off it. "Get your mind out of the gutter. He's my _uncle_. I'm just gonna go meet him. Wouldn't hurt to have a bit more family around."

James's eyes softened at that. "Okay, but I'm telling you, he wants into your hormonal teenage pants. You're gonna have to tell me all about it."

"In your dreams, Prongs." 

Sirius couldn't believe James sometimes. The letter was completely innocent. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny he was feeling some trepidation at meeting the mysterious man. An older gay person who maybe actually had their life going well? Sirius started writing back that same evening. 

* * *

James wouldn't let it go. Sirius and his uncle exchanged numerous letters for the next couple of weeks, and their tone was becoming more and more familiar. He had told Remus that his estranged uncle had gotten in touch, but obviously not about James's suspicions. After his visit, he'd probably just tell him that although a bit eccentric, it was good to have wealthy contacts. 

The problem was that James's bizarre ideas had infiltrated his thoughts. Now he couldn't stop thinking _What if? _After a bit of sneaking around in places where they shouldn't have been, James and Sirius found the older Black's Slytherin Year Book from his final year at Hogwarts. 

He was hot. Like, fuck-me-against-a-wall kinda hot.

As per family resemblance, he had Sirius's same dark hair, grey eyes, and crystal clear complexion, but that's where the similarities ended. He was a towering boy, probably taller than Remus will ever be, and his shoulders spanned the width of Sirius's body twice over. There was something mischievous in his gaze, but not as malign as in other Blacks. In one picture with his quidditch team, he had his arm possessively slung over a younger boy, perhaps a fourth year, with long brown hair and feminine features. Not too unlike Sirius.

At the bottom of the picture, it read:_ "From the left, Alphard Black, Michel DuBois..."_

"You look a bit like this kid, what's his name, Michel," said James. "Maybe you remind him of an old flame. Seems like he's into twinks." 

"You've really gotten into all this Muggle gay slang, haven't you?" 

"They've got a word for everything. Hmm, he's slightly older than your mother now. Maybe he'll have transitioned from hunk to bear."

"I'm starting to think that you're the one who wants to fuck your uncle."

"Given the choice, I'd rather fuck my aunt. Also isn't it funny that you lied to Remy about once having been molested by an uncle, and now it might be happening for real?"

"As I said, nothing's gonna happen," Sirius whispershouted defensively. 

"Can't wait to hear _I told you so, Jamie,_" he intoned in a sing-song voice.

Sirius just slammed the book shut and smacked the back of his best friend's head. Nothing was going to happen. Although he was starting to think that hypothetically he wouldn't mind. Not one bit. 

* * *

The night before Sirius was supposed to go meet his uncle at his villa in Sussex, James was opening him up with his fingers whilst nibbling and pinching at his nipples, making Sirius arch his back in pleasurepain. 

"Would you let him? If your hot Uncle Alphard really wanted to discipline you?"

Sirius was in a lusty haze, his whole body electrified by the other boy's touch acting like a truth-serum. "Yeah, fuck, want it."

James chuckled darkly, making sure to lightly scratch over Sirius's prostate. "I knew I could bring you to the dark side. You’re gonna look so small under him. I can just imagine how his hands would cover your whole chest.” Sirius was shivering with want. He did have a bit of a size-kink and he definitely liked being thrown around. Besides, despite the fact that James was wickedly good at all sorts of sexual activities, he was still just a sixteen-year-old boy. The idea of being taken care of by a man who really knew what he was doing sounded so nice. "Would you get off on it? The fact that you're related? I know I do." James hadn't stopped his ministrations, having started to rub himself in the shell of Sirius's hipbone at the thought, so close to making both of them cum. This was the third time they were getting off that day, so there wasn't much pressure to do anything fancy. 

"Yes, Prongs, for fuck's sake, I wanna be sodomised by my uncle. Now less talking, mouth on my dick." James was more than happy to comply.

Once Sirius had cleaned up and returned to be alone in his bed, he tried seriously thinking about it. He decided that he was partly uncomfortable and majorly turned on by it, if now was the time to be honest with himself. There was something so wrong with the fact that Sirius's grandfather was his uncle's father, that Al and his mother had grown up together as siblings. But it was exactly that _wrong _that made his head spin, especially the idea of revenge against his parents. He would live his best life of glorious "homosexual sin", and this was definitely the path towards it. Sirius started thinking that even if his uncle only had good intentions towards him, he would use all his charms to seduce him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there are any inconsistencies throughout the series. Once I finish it and edit it, I will endeavour to fix them. As for now, feel free to point them out.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius arrives at Uncle Alphard's mansion, and their first meeting holds more sexual tension than his sixteen years of life have equipped him to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a fuller story than I anticipated, I kinda wanna make it a bit longer than a PWP. Bear with me.

His uncle had sent a car to pick him up from London instead of flooing him over. The Jaguar had one of those dark screens separating himself from the driver, so Sirius didn't get a chance to talk to him. The man reminded him of someone, he didn't know from where, but he was very good-looking and elegant in his movements as he greeted him and held the door and trunk open for the boy. Upon arrival, he swiftly drove away after helping Sirius out of the car and instructing him to knock on the tall mahogany doors of the entrance. He had the remnants of an accent he couldn't quite place. Before starting the engine, Sirius could've sworn the man had given him a once over through the rear-view mirror. This may have made the boy wary if his head hadn't been reeling from a thousand other thoughts.

He was used to Money, so the spectacle of luxury didn't intimidate him, although he was curious about how his uncle had maintained such a level of wealth without family support. Before he could make his presence known, a butler opened the big doors with a loud sound that sent Sirius stepping back onto the gravelly path.

"Good morning, Sir. I apologise for alarming you, I merely heard the car leaving you at the entrance. I am Steffan, the butler." This guy's accent was quite funny - Swiss? He was also devastatingly good-looking, dark honey-coloured hair slicked back to complement his black and white suit. There was something faux-humble about him, but then again, Sirius was used to house elves, and a human's fear and sense of duty could hardly compare.

"No worries," he replied, recomposing himself into a tall stance, "I'm Sirius Black, here to see my Uncle." Despite him being a sixteen-year old boy, he was raised as an aristocrat, and so made himself stand at full height, chin high, with the striped slacks, burgundy shirt, oxfords, and suspenders he'd bought specifically for this meeting. He couldn't be described as anything but charming. Apart from putting effort into his clothes, Sirius had side-pleated his long black hair, weaving gold and silver cords through it. Perhaps he had gone overboard - he wasn't a virgin sacrifice. It couldn't hurt to be pretty, but most embarrassingly of all, at James's suggestion, Sirius had shaved _everything_. He had actually been quite an early bloomer, and seeing his chest, armpits, and crotch completely smooth and devoid of adulthood and bodily excess made him feel somewhat pristine and exhilaratingly desirable. Would Remus find it weird if he kept doing it? Probably not, Remus loved everything about Sirius. He'd find out soon enough. James had certainly loved it, waking him up every half an hour by sliding his rough palms over Sirius's freshly unblemished skin. Yeah, fuck it, it was more hot than embarrassing and Sirius wasn't about to start getting cold feet now. 

"Yes, of course, welcome to Sir Alphard Black's home." He bowed as he further opened the door and invited Sirius into the lobby. "Our Master had a late night, and so was just about to come down for brunch. If it would please you to join him, you may wait for him in the back garden." Once again, there was some kind of invisible smirk under the man's words. The staff so far was foreboding of his uncle's personality.

Just as Sirius was about to reply, a deafening metallic crash was heard from behind the furthest door to their left. Butler and guest ran towards it, only to find a young man cowering on the floor surrounded by copper-coloured pots and pans. "Dmitri, are you okay? Are you injured? The previously aloof Steffan rushed to kneel in front of the guy, running his hands through shiny hair searching for bumps. The boy couldn't have been older than twenty, extraordinarily stunning in a cherubic fashion. Angel-blonde strands and wide blue eyes showing signs of moisture and panic. James would've eaten him up. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm not injured, though. I will clean immediately!" As expected by his appearance, his voice was crystalline and shaky, probably scared of being reprimanded. It was only then that Dmitri noticed Sirius standing by the door, observing him with an air of concern. "Oh Sir, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Yeah, definitely a Russian accent. What was this place, a community of expats? 

"Hey, it’s okay, we were just worried about you." He looked to Steffan to show the boy that the butler agreed. He looked as scared as if a whipping was the smallest punishment he could receive for his clumsiness. Now that was an image. But Sirius was only into pain when someone really wanted it, such as himself. 

Steffan got up, helping the jittery boy to his feet. His lower lip was wobbling as if struggling to contain a dam of tears, and Sirius didn't think he was mistaken in noting that both himself and the butler were watching the movement hungrily. "Dmitri, if you're quite alright, why don't you accompany Sir's nephew to the back garden? I will take his suitcase up to his room. He shall have brunch with our Master."

"Master's nephew? Oh, yes, certainly!" Some spark had returned to his eyes, temporarily willing to believe he wouldn't receive any punishments for the time being. The fact that they called Alphard 'Master' wasn't weird given their position of servitude, but it rang some subconscious bells at the back of Sirius's mind. "Please come with me, young Sir." With a bow, he started walking back into the foyer and through various corridors, leaving Steffan behind. The boy had a deliciously pert ass that Sirius could just imagine himself sinking his teeth into, and following him through the mansion was no hardship. He noticed that there were no talking portraits or objects that looked even remotely magical.

"Does my uncle not like magic?" 

The question tripped up Dmitri's stride, but he diligently slowed down to walk next to Sirius to answer. "He doesn't like magical artefacts, Sir. We all have a wand, but we are only allowed to use it in specific situations." Interesting. Couldn't get less Black-like. 

"Please, call me Sirius. I'm pretty sure you're just slightly older than me." In fact, looking at the two boys walking side by side, Sirius was certainly the more confident and mature one, but a Black's upbringing would do that. Even Regulus, despite being so young, gave the air of a man trapped in a child's body. 

"Of course, I'm sorry. Sirius." His name was said with a shy smile that was so innocently captivating Sirius wondered if he should expand his 'to-do' list at the mansion. 

They had arrived at a back door leading onto a vast patio, on top of a slight hill, from which Alphard's acres of meadows and forests could be seen under the shining sun. He sat crossed-legged on one of the metal chairs, feeling a shiver run through him as chills went up the back of his thighs. He looked quite the picture, if he could say so himself. More than nervousness, he felt anticipation. 

Just as he was making sure his hair framed his face just so, he heard heavy footsteps ring from the open door into the house, and a few seconds later a two-meter shadow made itself known onto the veranda. Alphard Black was the largest man he had ever seen. Strong and muscular, groomed and refined, with a full beard that would leave marks all over his soft skin. He was dressed in a dark green two-piece suit, the top two buttons of his black silk shirt loose, almost as if they'd popped open. Maybe if Sirius had known him since he was a young child, he'd have an excuse to run towards him and be lifted into his arms, those big thick fingers digging into his arse to bring his nephew up to eye level, kissing him on the temple. Fuck, he was wearing the largest shoe size probably in existence. Sirius was getting hard just at the sight. His Uncle could definitely kill him with his bare hands, and the thought sent his pain-sensors into sex mode. 

Stepping onto the patio, the giant flashed a predatory grin at Sirius's petite form. "Hello, Sirius. So nice to meet you, I'm Alphard." He had to bend down slightly to shake Sirius's hand, even as the boy stood up for the greeting. His hand completely disappeared inside the older man's, unmovable yet gentle. The word 'Daddy', in James's husky voice, resonated in Sirius's ears.

"Sirius. Thanks for inviting me." He flashed his most boyishly charming smile, wondering if innocence or mischievousness was more to his uncle's tastes.

"Please sit down, Bart will be down soon with refreshments. Your journey here was pleasant, I hope?" he asked, settling down across from Sirius at the table, placing one thick thigh on top of the other.

"Yes, the driver was nice. Quiet."

"Quiet? Oh, that's good." He seemed to be laughing at a private joke. "So, how have you been faring with the Potters?"

"The Potters are great, Sir. They almost treat me like a real son." At the title, Alphard seemed to take a deep breath, but Sirius ploughed on. "And I've spent most of my summers with James since first year anyway, so it's just as it should be."

"James Potter is your best friend, correct?"

"Yes, Sir, Jamie was my first friend as well."

"I'm so relieved that they took you in. Did your parents give you a chance to clear out your belongings at Grimmauld Place?"

Here Sirius's false air of cheerfulness dampened. "No, they said they burnt all my stuff. I haven't seen them since Christmas. It's okay, though, most of my possessions were at Hogwarts or with Jamie anyway. I don't even remember what they could've burnt."

"I see. And your brother? May I ask what your relationship is like?" Coming from someone else, this nosiness may have come across as impertinent, but not with the caring look the older man was directing down at Sirius.

"He's too young, I think. He's not talking to me right now. I don't know if it's by Mother's orders. To be perfectly honest, Sir, I'm trying not to think about it."

Alphard leaned across the table to put his hand gently over his nephew's. "I understand, Sirius. Mine and Walburga's relationship was probably very different, but I do understand. And please, there's no need to call me Sir. You can call me Alphard, or God forbid, Uncle."

Forgetting about his sadness, Sirius looked up from under his lashes saying "Uncle it is, then."

Before finding out what kind of comeback the older man could've given to that, a tall, moustached man exited onto the patio from another corner of the house bringing food and tea.

"Here you are, Master and young Sir," he said, setting down the trays with a bow.

"Sirius, let me introduce you to Bartolomeo, he and his brother have been working on my estate for almost a decade now and his food is the best I've ever eaten." Then, turning to the chef, "Bart, this is my nephew Sirius. As you already know, he'll be staying with us for just under a week."

Bart seemed to be eyeing Sirius up and down with suspicion, as if he could be more than just a sixteen year old boy, only to then ask: "Do you have any allergies or dislikes I should be aware of, young Sir?"

"No, I'm not allergic to anything. I just don't like cinnamon."

"Duly noted. Then I shall leave you. Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, Bart," said Alphard to the man's servile, retreating form. His uncle must inspire quite a lot of loyalty. "Here, let me serve you." Without offering much resistance, Sirius let his uncle stack up his plate and prepare him a cup of Earl Grey with honey and a splash of milk, just how he liked it. All the while, Alphard had a faint smile on his lips, as if he enjoyed taking care of the boy.

"How many more people live with you? Your house seems quite lively." Sirius went on to recount the incident in the kitchen.

"Apart from those you have met, there is only Matt left, Bart's brother. He's working on the vineyard at the moment. When they need extra help to maintain the place, I just hire from outside. As you can see, the house is too big for just us, so you'd be more than welcome to stay over whenever you want."

"I meant to ask you, if I'm not being rude, but how can you afford this? I thought you'd been cut off?"

This made Alphard laugh deep in his throat. The vibrating sound made Sirius's groin stir. "My great-grandmother had a soft spot for me, you see. She died when I was in my first year at Hogwarts, and left me everything, thinking that I'd one day take over as head of the family. Walburga and many others tried to find a legal loophole in her will, but she made sure no one could touch it but me. I was eighteen when my family found out I was gay, so I was able to access the money and run away to Muggle London for a few years."

Now this thrilled Sirius. He also dreamed of living in the Muggle world one day, maybe travelling with James and Remus, finding himself like in all those modernist coming of age novels he had started devouring. They spent the rest of the early afternoon chatting about Alphard's past. Turns out he lived with many different people across Britain, Canada, and France. He lived in artists' communes, squats, volunteering at LGBTQI+ shelters, at rich friends' houses. Sirius was utterly fascinated. He'd visited the most glamorous capitals in the world, done a myriad of exciting things, and when he was 35, decided to rebuild his great-grandmother's estate in Sussex and try and kick-start a writing career. He wrote under a pen name Sirius had never heard of, but Alphard promised to let him read his manuscripts in the following days. The boy was infatuated. This had become so much more than a stupid bet with James. He _wanted_ this man inside his body.

Just as Sirius realised he'd been staring at his uncle’s large, hairy hands for too long, a phone started ringing. After a brief conversation, Alphard excused himself from the table, explaining he had to quickly talk to his accountant. He urged the boy to walk around the estate and to act as if it was home. 

Without needing to be told twice, Sirius started descending the hill. Once he was half a mile away from the house, he pulled out the mirror from his pocket, lied down against a tree, and called James. 

"Padfoot! Tell me everything!" James's voice boomed out of the mirror. 

"Ah, Prongs, I don't know anymore but I want him to fuck me so bad," Sirius whined, slightly messing up his hair in despair. "He could literally crush my skull with one hand. And he's so kind, and smart, and he's been all around the world and he's told me so many stories and oh my god, I totally have a crush on him, don't I?"

"Fuck, you totally do! So? How's Plan: Seduce My Uncle going? Has he been flirting with you? I would. You look so pretty today." 

James's matter-of-fact way of saying that made Sirius blush, as always, but he was too stressed to flirt back. "What if you were wrong? What if he's just a really good guy who wants to look after me?"

"Oh, but there are many ways of looking after someone, Sirius. Did you read the comics I gave you?" 

This made Sirius even more scarlet. Yes, he had read James's dirty comics. They were full of incestuous or pseudo-incestuous stories about wide-eyed twinks giving themselves as toys for a father figure to own and look after. He wasn't sure how popular the genre was, but given how James had managed to procure so many with a similar storyline... and it certainly gave him ideas. "Yeah, I did, but this is not a comic book. What am I supposed to do, knock on his bedroom door and tell him I have nightmares and to please cuddle me to sleep?" 

"Well, yeah. Then he'd start soothing you, which would swiftly turn into him molesting you in your sleep and groping your tiny body as you try to stay as still as possible and then boom! you're fucking. Infallible technique." James was kind of taking the piss, but he seriously didn't think any gay man could say no to Sirius's beauty. Or anyone, for that matter. He was pretty sure his own father had been eyeing up Sirius as of late. 

"Prongs, you're getting way too excited, as usual." As he was about to go on a self-deprecating spiel, like he was sometimes wont to do when he felt too young and frail to be who James wanted him to be, he heard leaves rustling, as if a big animal was approaching from beyond the trees. "Jamie, sorry, I have to go, will call you again tomorrow."

Just as he went to get up to start running back towards the house, pocketing his mirror, Bart came round the tree to loom over him. No, wait. That wasn't Bart. The shape of this man's chin was slightly different, and he was topless, wearing a straw hat and ragged jeans. 

"What have we got here?" the man asked in as strong an Italian accent as his twin brother. "You must be Master's boy." This last sentence was said with what could only be described as a leer. "I'm Gian-Mattia but you can call me Matt." 

Sirius quickly stood up from the ground, patting the back of his trousers down and shaking the man's hand. This guy was ripped. A thin sheen of sweat covered his defined abs, his skin a few shades darker than his brother's from always working in the open. "Hi, I'm Sirius."

Matt wouldn't let go of his hand after shaking it, but instead used it to pull Sirius closer to his body. His straw hat shaded the boy's eyes. "You're very pretty, aren't you? I've heard about why you're here. If you wanna have some fun, just come find me. I'm either at the vineyard or in the barn." And with that, he let go of Sirius's hand, causing him to stumble forward, and he disappeared back through the shrubbery. 

Everyone in this house was weird. He'd never had a guy be so blunt with him before. The boys at school were just teenagers, even the cocky ones did not have the audacity to proposition someone in broad daylight. A warm feeling spread through him. He was a sucker for attention, and he'd already been thinking filthy thoughts about receiving a pounding from his uncle. His libido was off the roof as it was. Wait, does this mean everyone in the house knew why he was visiting? He wasn't sure if that was embarrassing or not. He presumed they all knew about his uncle's sexual orientation, and Matt certainly wasn't straight, so it's not like it was a bad thing. Maybe he did feel a bit ashamed to be queer after all. 

Trying to shake off these thoughts, he swiftly headed back up to the house to look for his uncle. 

* * *

Alphard was waiting for him in the library, and they spent the next few hours talking about literature. The fact that they ended up talking about Baldwin, Forster, Marlowe and Ginsberg didn't seem like a coincidence. Alphard seemed to be fascinated with the boy, finding him intelligent and charming beyond his years. At one point, he said he reminded the older man of himself as a youngster. Certainly Daddy territory. If, as they were looking over books and manuscripts, Alphard's hand gently moved Sirius's plait to rest a heavy hand on his shoulder and clavicle, neither party mentioned it. 

At dinner, Sirius was surprised to see that the whole household took their meals together in the dining room. It had three big balconies looking over the property, giving the already large room an open and inviting feeling. Everyone helped set the table, including Alphard by arranging two vases of flowers which he said complemented Sirius's skin tone. Well, maybe they did before that made him blush red. 

The only person that was absent was the driver. When he asked about this, he was told the man was going to be on leave for the next few days. When the topic was brought up, everyone maintained an unnaturally serious face, making the boy wonder if there had been a fight between the odd man and the rest of the household. 

The atmosphere was shocking to Sirius. Not only was the master of the house sitting at the same table with his servants, but they were all freely talking and laughing with no fear or dread of punishment. Even the Potters' meals held more solemnity than this. Maybe this is was what his uncle was talking about when he mentioned a 'chosen family'? Even Dmitri was smiling and softly joining in the conversation from time to time, which skipped from talk of the vineyard, to town gossip, to stories from their past told to amuse their guest. 

As much as he was feeling more at ease than he ever had in the company of adults, he felt that he constantly had someone's eyes on him. Maybe they just weren't used to having outsiders join them at the table. Furthermore, they were all very manly. Even Dmitri had a certain virility about him. Maybe they thought Sirius strange for dressing so feminine, for having a girly face. But the thing is, Sirius liked being pretty. James and Remus liked him when he was pretty. He really had to get his shit together before he became a proper adult. 

"So, Sirius," Gian-Mattia started asking, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"Matt, don't embarrass the boy, he's only sixteen," his twin brother reprimanded. At the mention of his age, Matt certainly seemed to lose momentum. He thought Sirius was at least over eighteen. 

"No, it's okay. I do, actually," Sirius replied meeting Matt's eyes. He wasn't going to be looked down upon as a child. He wanted to prove to them that he was worthy of sitting at this table with them. 

"Oh, is that James?" asked Alphard, now curious at the boy's openness. 

If only they knew. "No, Jamie's my best friend. Remus is my boyfriend. The three of us share a dorm, we have since first year." 

That certainly stirred up some interesting images in the minds of the men. As they each restrained themselves from making a dirty joke, Alphard replied: "I also had a boyfriend when I was your age. Michel. Is it okay being out at school now? I'm afraid it was illegal in my time."

That saddened Sirius. He guessed he had had it pretty good so far, especially thanks to his status at school. "No one's really bothered me yet. I guess they're afraid of James. He's captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and he kind of announced to the entire school that whoever gave us trouble would have to fight him to the death."

Everyone at the table smiled at the protective gesture. "He must be a good mate," replied Alphard. "If someone does give you problems, I'm sure I could bring it up with your principal. I've known Albus for many years now."

Now that intrigued Sirius, but the meal was over and everyone was starting to get up and scurry away with the dishes. Before he could decide whether to ask about it, he ended up releasing a big yawn, forming small, round tears at the corners of his eyes. 

"You must be tired, my boy." Alphard had rested a hand on his cheek, but it was so big that it ended up also covering his ear and part of his neck. "Your rooms are ready upstairs, so please feel free to retire for the night. And when you wake up tomorrow, you can tell me how you'd like to spend the day. I have made myself free for you."

Slightly leaning his head towards his uncle's hand, Sirius smiled up at him sweetly in confirmation. In their respective sitting and standing positions, Sirius's face was level with the man's crotch, which at a glance seemed to bulge out impressively. Sirius noticed a dark look flit through his uncle's eyes, but it quickly disappeared as the hand was lifted from his face and his chair was pulled back from the table to allow Sirius to stand up.

"Steffan will accompany you to your rooms. Please don't be shy to ask for anything at all." That same phrase written in his first letter, spoken out loud, excited the young boy for its endless potential. "Goodnight, now." And with a warm smile, Alphard exited towards the library.

"If you may follow me," called Steffan from the door. Without saying a word to each other, Sirius followed the butler up to the second floor, where a beautifully decorated apartment had been prepared for him. There were three rooms, consisting of bedroom, sitting room, and bathroom, which held none of the ominousness of his mother's taste in decoration. "Would you like me to draw you a bath, young Sir?"

"Please, that would be lovely." 

As the butler turned on the taps and mixed together various scents, Sirius went to the canopy bed where he undressed and left his clothes on the chest at the foot of it. He then adorned the fluffy deep red robe hanging from the closet and made his way towards the sound of running water. His appearance at the door seemed to unsettle Steffan, whose gaze rested on Sirius's loose hair framing a pale triangle of chest revealed by the robe, eyes then dropping down to the lean curves of the boy's exposed calves. Nonetheless, he quickly regained his composure, turned off the taps, and with a bow left Sirius all alone in the steamy, peach-tiled room. 

Disrobing and lowering himself into the tub, situated in the centre of the large room, Sirius's thoughts started running wild. All these men seemed so content and at ease with themselves. Maybe apart from Dmitri - the guy looked like he had an abusive past, but he was so himself at dinner. Could life really be like this? He and James enjoyed a lot of freedom with each other, but it was a private sort of abandon and they weren't too immature to admit that there were many things about the world they were yet to learn. He got lost daydreaming about the Marauders' future, thinking about how in a few weeks he'd acquired two new homes, feeling relief in never having to be subjected to his parents' abuse again.

As he began to dangerously doze off in the now-clear water, he started hearing some distant thumping. It sounded like it came from the third floor. Maybe a wild animal had entered the attic? But as he drained the bath and went back into the bedroom to put on his pyjamas, he heard more thumping, but at a different rhythm and coming from the opposite direction. His uncle had told him that his rooms were on the same floor as Sirius's, whilst the servants’ were upstairs. Too curious to let it go, he put on his slippers and tiptoed down the corridor, slowly crawling halfway up the stairwell.

He could hear moaning. Two distinct high-pitched sequences of moans, one further away than the other, and not in sync. And it was definitely the sexy sort of moaning. If you did the maths, there were four members of staff sleeping on that floor right now, and it certainly sounded like they'd paired off to fuck in different rooms.

Just what the hell was going on in this house?


	3. Intrigue and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius continues trying to figure out the unlikely cast of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling playful again and I've resurrected this fic. Apologies to all those who were excited about it way back when, fingers crossed that I'll finish this without another hiatus. I’ve actually made a plan and it will be a few short chapters still before the smut.
> 
> I'm currently also working on the final chapter of A Cheating Odyssey (James/Sirius) which will hopefully tie in nicely with this story.
> 
> Still unbeta’d.

The next morning, Sirius knows he’s been asleep only because he feels himself waking up. He was a sweaty mess of tangled up sheets and fleeting memories of moans and sex dreams. He can’t help touching his smooth and supple skin and guiltily jerk himself off to thoughts of his uncle’s rough hands.

When he joins said uncle for breakfast, he’s surprised to see that all the joviality of dinner seems to have been sucked out of the house. Steffan and Bart were rigid and cordial and Matt was nowhere to be found. Uncle Alphard, at least, was as warm as ever.

“Did you sleep well, my dear boy?” He sat at the same table on the veranda, and from this angle the size of his body made the chair look like a child’s.

Sirius didn’t know whether to mention what he’d heard. Surely there was no way everyone to Islington and back hadn’t heard the banging? Maybe it was one of those things even well-adjusted adults didn’t talk about. What had been bugging Sirius was: who exactly had been fucking whom? Only one combination of people seemed likely but – surely not. James really had done a number on him if he was seeing incest left and right.

“Not too bad. You’ve given me a very nice room. Thank you, Uncle.” Sirius pulled out a chair to sit scandalously close enough that it looked curious, but far away enough that it couldn’t be brought up. Alphard gave no sign of noticing apart from an slight eye twitch.

“I’m glad.” The smile he gave his nephew was dazzling. “I see that you’ve let your hair loose today. I wondered if you always wore it in a plait.” Alphard wasn’t looking at his face but around it, at how the silky strands laid over the collarbones protruding from his tight white t-shirt. It made Sirius want to be nailed to the wall and devoured. Literally for both verbs. “Say darling, what would you like to do today? It’s truly beautiful weather,” he hinted, gesturing at the infinite expanse of green tumbling down the hill.

“Is that a lake in the distance? We could go for a walk if you want, I’m not fussy.”

“Sounds lovely. We should get a picnic basket to bring with us. Bart?” Almost as if by magic, the chef Bartholomew appeared from the double doors of the living room.

“Yes, Master?” His tone was dripping with respect without sounding faux-reverent. Alphard must be a really fair master. The boy wondered what his uncle would look like if a member of his staff committed a serious mistake. He’d be severe, perhaps cruel in his punishment but always with the well-being of his household in mind. Perhaps that’s what inspired everyone’s behaviour here – they knew their Master would ultimately look after them. Sirius wanted so badly to be looked after.

So lost was he in his daydreaming, he missed Bart disappearing with his instructions back into the house and Alphard looking at him expectantly. His cheeks turned hot scarlet once again.

“I asked if you wanted to go put yourself into something more comfortable for our walk.” His gaze roamed down Sirius’s lightly clad body appraisingly. “I’m thinking a comfy, warm fleece to protect you. Some strong boots to support you. And a nice thick, soft scarf to wrap around your neck. Do you own anything like that, dear?” Like with everything his uncle said, Sirius internally frowned in confusion at whether he was projecting his own wishes onto that deep voice. 

He shook his head, feeling silly about only having packed outfits for aesthetic effect. “I’m afraid not, Uncle.” Calling him that had started to give the boy an illicit thrill and he yearned to say the word again and again. 

“That’s okay, my boy. Why don’t you go ask Dmitri if you can borrow something of his? His room is the first up the stairs from yours. He should still be in bed, today is his day off.”

“Oh.” That explains why he may have gotten carried away last night. “Are you sure he won’t mind?”

“I know he won’t," Alphard said with a gentle smile. "Everyone really likes you here. I told you, I would like you to treat this as another home.” His eyes were so kind and his voice so deep and his body so large and Sirius just wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet._ “_Let’s meet here in half an hour. I will also change into something more appropriate.” And as he stood up in all his two-metre glory, he nonchalantly threaded two long, thick fingers through Sirius’s hair, tucking it behind his left ear. “The better to see you with, my dear.”

* * *

Sirius was torn between passing by his room to hastily jerk off and running the fuck away from all of it. What was he thinking, wanting to seduce a man like Alphard Black? He was just a kid. A precocious, vain, bratty kid who didn’t know how to keep it in his pants. His uncle must be laughing at him. Okay, so he and James fooled around a lot and he’d gotten a couple of blowjobs from some of the older boys at school. So what? This was a completely different set of rules.

It was fine so long as he felt submissive only for James, but wanting to drop down to his knees for any older man that so much as caressed his hair? Pathetic. Was he really this much of a slut? What if James found him disgusting? His family certainly did. Maybe others at school too.

Fortunately, he realised what was happening and managed to pull himself back from having a full-blown anxiety attack. Everything was fine. James would always love him. And then there was Remus. He definitely didn’t think there was anything wrong with Sirius for liking cock, he was way more bent than anyone they knew. Why was he blowing this so out of proportion? It was fine, wasn’t it, to like whatever you liked? He knew this. His friends were supportive, he even had a boyfriend who was proud to be with him. Why was he feeling so ashamed of himself all of a sudden? It seemed like Hogwarts was a protective bubble and he’d burst right out of it into a world where he was powerless. Only competent adults like Matt and Uncle Alphard knew how to live in it.

No, he had to shake these oppressing memories of his family off. He wanted to start a new life where he wasn’t afraid, didn’t he? If loving James and Remus meant being queer, then there couldn’t be anything wrong with him. There just couldn’t be.

With newfound calm and determination, he walked up to knock on Dmitri’s door. A few seconds later, he heard some shuffling from beyond. When the door opened, Sirius forgot all about his absurd sexuality crisis.

Dmitri opened the door panting, tufts of steam rising up from his raw pink skin. He had obviously just gotten out of a boiling hot bath. He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of white cotton underwear and a towel slung over his muscular shoulder. His expression was joyful when he opened the door, but upon registering that it was Sirius standing there, not whoever he had hoped for, his brows corrugated in shy confusion.

“Hello, Sirius. I wasn’t expecting you here," he ventured, his tone polite yet friendly.

“Sorry to bother you, mate. My uncle and I are going to walk to the lake and he said you might be able to lend me some proper outdoors-y clothes?”

“Oh! Of course, Sirius. Please come in, I have some walking boots that should fit you.”

He tried to take in details of the magnolia ceiling and the dusty wooden floors, of the sheets of paper with vibrant miniature paintings hanging from the walls, or of the messy bedsheets haphazardly hanging from the edge of the bed. But all he could really focus on was the cherubic vision bending over to ruffle through the bottom drawer of the quaint wooden wardrobe. It felt wrong in the best ways to let his gaze roam over the drops of water leaving trails all along Dmitri’s squeaky-clean red back, the small white underwear indented around the exquisite curves of his arse, his golden hair clumped into heavy strands sensually brushing the nape of his neck.

Sirius couldn’t stand feeling guilty about anything. That is why James should always be by his side, to twist whatever guilt into depraved contentment. Fortunately, the guilt wasn’t strong enough to make him stop wanting things that were wrong.

With a cute relieved exhalation, Dmitri stood up and handed over a brown pair of outdoor leather boots and a warm sheepskin jacket he’d retrieved without Sirius noticing. Just as he stepped closer to grab the items, the wizard’s eye fell on an angry purple love bite staining the inside of a smooth thigh, just below the edge of the boxers.

Making himself lift his predatory gaze, he expected to be met with a fearful one. Instead, to his utter surprise, Dmitri flashed him a small innocent smile, but his pupils had dilated. Sirius stepped closer still, the shoes and the jacket indirectly connecting their hands. They were almost the same height, and Sirius spent the next handful of seconds watching a droplet make its way down the sinful slope of the angel’s eyelashes, only to fall and splash violently against a rosy cheek. Dmitri’s eyes tracked his grey ones along the journey.

Just as the possibility of one of them speaking got almost inevitable, a door slamming open and brusque steps were heard, making them jump apart, testament to the tension that encased them.

When their eyes met again, slow and uncertain, Steffan confidently walked into the room holding a tray with two servings of full English breakfasts and a pot of tea. The butler was uncharacteristically beaming but faltered once he detected Sirius. Slipping back into his harsh professional persona, he quickly recovered and elegantly placed the tray on a nearby table. “Young Sir, I am sorry for barging in, I was not aware you would be here.” His tone was going for neutral, but Sirius noted with some amusement that he sounded pissed off.

“I’m sorry, Steffan. I’ll be out of your hair, lovely Dmitri was just lending me something to go for a walk with my uncle. I shall leave you now.” Upping his charm as much as possible, he turned right at the door to wink salaciously at the mismatched pair. Dmitri looked bashful, whilst Steffan looked downright murderous.

Oh, this house was so much fun. At least this confirmed who was making noise on this side of the corridor. Who would’ve thought that Steffan would be a softy underneath that bristly exterior?

Happily going to his room to get changed, Sirius abruptly stopped in his tracks. By process of elimination, this also confirmed who was making noise in the _other_ room. Maybe his Uncle had been in Matt’s or Bart’s room? But he had heard Alphard's door shut firmly and not re-open again until morning. Sirius knew he would've heard otherwise.

_Oh wow._ He couldn’t wait to tell James.


	4. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a Catholicism 101 lesson - a short chapter heading towards our power dynamics.

With trepidation at spending more time with his uncle, Sirius bound down the steps two by two only to bump into a solid brick wall. Which wasn’t a brick wall at all, but his uncle’s leather-bound chest. Whilst the boy looked like he was going to chop logs by a cabin in the forest, Alphard looked like he was going to take down a rival biker gang. He was wearing a thick leather jacket done all the way up and heavy black combat boots.

To balance a tilting Sirius, he placed his giant hands above the teenager's hips, applying just enough pressure with his thumbs to straighten him onto a step. The boy noticed with a loud gasp that the strong fingers enveloped his waist and then some. A wave of arousal swept his body, and it took him a few intense seconds to breathe it out. Once he thought he’d regained his composure, he finally looked up only to realise he was staring at Alphard’s chest.

Lifting his eyes up, up, and further up, he finally met his uncle’s grey ones. The large hands were still possessively wrapped around his tiny waist, and the grip only seemed to strengthen when they made eye contact. The expression on the older man’s face was decidedly difficult to read. Had he felt Sirius’s abdominal muscles tighten when he suddenly got hard? Could he smell the heat on him?

Before he could torment himself any further, Alphard slid his giant paws away, safely tucking them into his leather jacket. They were still standing very close. “Are you ready for our walk?”

The sound of actual words was so jarring to the teenager he forgot how to reply for a few moments.

“Yes, of course, Uncle. Please lead the way.” He was greeted with a wide grin which only intensified the heat in his gut.

They walked down towards the centre of the small valley, sun hitting the tops of the trees, as Alphard explained about the land around them and how Matt took care of the grounds, growing their very own vegetables. As they got closer and closer to the lake, Sirius noticed that behind the trees surrounding it there seemed to be a small stone structure.

“What’s that on the other side of the lake, Uncle?”

“That is an old Catholic church. It’s completely in disuse.”

“A church?” asked Sirius, trying to place the word.

“What do you know about Muggle religion, my boy?”

And so, as they made their way around the sparkling lake, birds idly chirping around them, Alphard embarked on a succinct yet fascinating explanation on the origins of Christianity. He touched on the Bible and the war between Protestants and Catholics, which meant this cross-shaped church was located so as to be hidden from view.

Sirius was brimming with questions, as he’d never really thought about religion before. Unlike most Muggles, Sirius tended to equate magic to science rather than to omnipotent entities.

Upon reaching the small abandoned structure and looking in from the broken front doors, Sirius felt a chill pass through him. There was something sublime about this place, in the old sense of eliciting awe and terror. The pews and altar were still intact, and the twelve images depicting the Via Crucis could almost be deciphered on the walls.

“It kind of feels like magic is here.”

“Indeed it does,” replied Alphard, with a smile. “If you visit the most beautiful churches in Europe, or indeed any grandiose place of worship, you will notice that they were built to inspire submission. They are designed to be imposing structures that make you feel as insignificant as looking up into the night sky. It can be quite a delicious feeling in itself, if, like us, you do not actually believe in the punishing God of Catholicism.”

Sirius listened to this intently, as he walked up to the altar to stare at the ruins of what used to be a colourful mural behind it. “So is the Catholic God harsher?”

Alphard was circling the pews, making his way around the Via Crucis, trying to reconstruct the story of how Jesus was brought to his crucifixion through the vignettes. “You could say that. Catholicism, unlike other forms of Christianity, is all about dogma. One must follow the holy texts that I talked about, collected in what they call the Bible, or otherwise be forsaken to Hell. Not only must you not break any of the Ten Commandments – there are probably an infinite number of rules in the Bible if all interpretations were to be valid.”

“But what does this Hell look like? And indeed what does Heaven as a reward look like?”

“Now that depends on who you ask. I’ll have to direct you to Joyce’s _A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man_ for a believable description of Hell. But the general idea is that it is meant to be the worst existence that our human brains could ever conjure, and it shall last forever. I've always found it less of a threat precisely because I cannot imagine infinite suffering. Can you imagine a place like that?” he asked, turning to Sirius with a tilt of his head.

“I’m not sure I want to try," he answered, after pondering for a moment. "No wonder people wanted guidance from the Church if that is what happens when you break the rules.” He tried to imagine an existence of infinite suffering, but like Alphard, he found it difficult to be scared of something he couldn't even fathom. 

“Ah, but there is a catch.” Alphard had moved to the top of the pews, turned fully toward Sirius who was leaning against the altar. They were facing each other, and something about the setting made it seem like a tipping point. “What Catholics have allowed themselves is a convenient system of repentance. A priest can help you confess to God, and thereby absolve you of your sins. Absolution is a very impermanent state, as you can always sin again the very next moment, but you can technically be forgiven for any evil so long as you truly feel repentant during confession.”

“Wait, so you could do bad things over and over again, so long as in between or before you die you say you’re sorry?” asked Sirius, in bewilderment.

“Well," Alphard started, wryly. "You are supposed to _want_ to be good to not inspire the ire of God your Master, but that is correct. It is a very toxic cult that has hurt many people, not least because of its stance on homosexuality.”

“Let me guess, being queer is a one-way ticket to Hell. It’s not really something you can change about yourself, though, isn’t it?” Sirius hated how he had worded it like a question.

Alphard smiled knowingly at Sirius and looked up through the hole in the roof to the sky. He seemed to be contemplating whether to say something further, and the boy knew that, whatever it was, he hoped his uncle would indulge.

“Other types of Christianity certainly incorporate a stronger focus on love. This whole Catholic cycle from fear of punishment to promise of reward is what created for many the link between Catholic guilt and sadomasochism. It is amusing how many people have been contorted in such a way by their faith.”

Sirius suddenly had that feeling again, that he was too young and naïve to be part of this elusive conversation. But oh, how he wanted to be deserving enough. “How do you mean, Uncle? Do Catholics get off on doing bad things and being punished for them?”

Hook, line, and sinker. “Only inasmuch as being punished leads to the guilt being mercifully taken away. You get to commit the sin, torture your conscience, be punished by a fair higher power, and finally rewarded for your submission by a forgiving Master. You can see how many got so twisted from it all.”

“And you?” asked Sirius, breathily. “Do you think such an emotional journey would feel good?”

Alphard’s sudden smile was feral. “I certainly thought so, the few times I indulged. I have always believed that you cannot give anything if you haven’t first been on the receiving end of it. But I have completed my learning, and now I am much more interested in being the hand that feeds and strikes.”

A wave of comprehension swept Sirius, and he felt stupid for not having seen it before. “Is that what you are to Steffan and the others? Their God?”

Closing the distance between himself and his nephew, until there were only a few inches between them, Alphard laughed softly to himself. “I am content just being their human Master. I do not claim to possess the powers that make a God, which are omniscience, omnipresence, and omnipotence. Although, I certainly do my best to make them think that I do. They like it. But yes, we play at make-pretend in our own little world in the countryside. They are my family, and I must look after them, and in exchange they must abide by my rules.”

The past twenty-four hours seemed to take on a whole other form under this new light. “Apart from at dinner?” asked Sirius, shyly proud at having been able to follow the older man into this uncharted territory. 

“My, you have been paying attention,” purred Alphard, pleased at the boy’s precocious intelligence. “And you?”

“What about me?” Sirius could feel himself wearing that Uncle-induced blush, and was getting overwhelmed by the gravitational force towering over him. 

“Sin, punishment, and reward, Sirius. Do you think such an emotional journey would feel good?”

A beat. “You’ll have to tell me more, Uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if you wanna chat:
> 
> https://asumikowrites.tumblr.com


End file.
